


It's not your fault

by boywhatthehell



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, he doesn't deserve the hate, justice for juzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywhatthehell/pseuds/boywhatthehell
Summary: "Enoshima Junko is innocent." He said without making eyecontact. "At least that's what I'm supposed to say."-Sakakura promisses to Enoshima Junko to tell Munakata that she's innocent. She doesn't know he's only loyal to said man.
Relationships: Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	It's not your fault

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to prove Sakakura isn't the one to blame for the tragic events that happen in the dangaronpa francise. Even if he had done some things differently I'm sure there would've been some deaths. 
> 
> But thats just my opinion.
> 
> Small disclamer: English is not my first language and I've written this around 2 in the morning so there could be some errors here and there.

Rain was pouring from the sky at the moment he was finaly left alone by the group of brainwashed students. Sakakura watched as their backs turned to him and faded into the distance. Some kind of head of security he is. His job was protecting students from outside dangers and sometimes issues within the school. He hadn't even noticed that he was being stalked.

He rolled onto his back and pain shot through his body. Biting back a groan he remembered the students from before kicking him until he was unable to get back up. At first he was able to stand his ground but his efforts proved to be futile against such a large number of people. He closed his eyes and breathed in. The pain he was feeling right now was the least of his concerns. He had lived through pain far worse in his lifetime. The image that Enoshima Junko had shown him was burned into the back of his mind. She knew. They had laughed. Of course they laughed. It was wrong to like another man, he had told himself many times. The reactions of the students had only confirmed his thoughts. 

He sat up slowly and started to make his way to his home, not even bothering to follow the large group. 

-

It was thursday. His day off. Today was also the day that he would have to report his findings to Munakata. 

Sakakura was spending his morning in the Future Foundation's gym. He tried to get his mind off the pressing issue. Boxing always helped him get his thoughts in order. He was trowing all of his frustations into his punches to get yesterdays events out of his system. He had no clue how long he had been going at it, his muscles protesting with every swing he aimed at the punching bag. He heard the door to the entrance open, but paid it no mind. 

"I thought I would find you here." Sakakura froze. He coughed out a quick good morning and shifted his attention to the person in the entrance.

"What happened?" Munakata said in a tone that Sakakura couldn't quite decipher.

"What happened to what?"

"Your back." Oh. He had totaly forgotten. His tank top laid forgotten in a corner of the gym. He probably had a collection of bruises on display.

"Just a small incident at the school. Nothing too serious." Sakakura answered, subcontiously turning his back away from Munakata's view. It didn't look as if Munakata was buying his excuse but he didn't mention it again.

"Come to my office when you are ready to report." Munakata said in a serious tone and moved to exit the room. When he reached the door he looked Sakakura silently in the eyes as if to warn him to not overwork and disappeared into the hallway. Sakakura turned to a mirror and stared at his reflection. His messy hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. He could get through this. The plan was simple. Tell Munakata that Enoshima Junko was innocent and get out. Still his stomach was in twists and knots at the thought of it. Was there a loophole to the promise that he had made? He couldn't lie to Munakata. He didn't want to betray his years of trust. 

There had to be something he could do.

-

"Well then, I'm all ears." Munakata rested his forearms on his desk and looked at the other man with the gaze he seemed to reserve for meetings or other important events.

"Do you really need to act so formal? It's just the two of us." Sakakura said, slightly annoyed. "If you insist. I'll cut right to the chase. Enoshima Junko is innocent."

"I see. I'll cancel any preparations we have made so far to aprehend her."

"Before you do that please read my report. It's important to the case." Sakakura slid a piece paper towards Munakata.

"I'll read it later. Tha-"

"Read it now. Please." Sakakura's eyes met Munakata's eyes. "I insist."

Munakata openened the folded up paper and scanned the messy handwriting of the other man. 

"I understand." He said after reading it fully. He stood up to let Sakakura out of his office. They stood next to each other awkwardly. A tense silence between them. 

"See you tonight then." Sakakura nodded. He was in deep shit.

-

"Enoshima Junko is innocent." He said without making eyecontact. "At least that's what I'm supposed to say."

"What do you mean by that? Are you implying that she is actualy guilty?" Munakata's eyes were burning holes in his skin. They were at Munakata's apartment, in Munakata's living room, on Munakata's couch with a big distance between the two them.

"I promised her to tell you that she's innocent. It's complicated."

Munakata shifted on his place on the couch, leaning forward. "I see. If you have suspicions then why would you promise her that? And on top of that break that promise by telling me?"

Sakakura stayed silent. Guilt was eating him up. He so desperately wanted to tell him everything that happened the day before but he just couldn't. Laughter was faintly echoing in his thoughts. He was a freak. Munakata would trow him away and he wouldn't be able to be by his side anymore. In the 'report' he had given Munakata he had asked to discuss this matter elsewhere. At the time he had forgotten this meant that he would have to face his fears a second time. 

"In your note you said that there was a chance that we were being watched. Has that anything to do with this?" He could tell Munakata was trying to be patient. Any other person wouldn't have noticed that he was quite the opposite of that at the moment. Sakakura didn't blame him for it. If only he could just say it and move on. 

"Blackmail." He mumbled. Still not meeting the white-haired man's eyes. 

"Blackmail?"

"Yes."

"What kind of blackmail?"

"It's not important."

"If it wasn't important you wouldn't have such a hard time saying it!" There it was. The agitated tone. He had lost his last bit of patience. Sakakura wanted to scream back, to say something that would hurt him. Anything to change the subject. But this was Munakata. Even if he wanted he couldn't say anything hurtful. He lowered his head, eyes trained on his fists in his lap. 

"Fine! She found out a secret about me that nobody knew, one that would ruin my entire life! She stalked me and found out! I don't want to fucking talk about it!" Another silence. He knew what question was coming next. Taking a deep breath he finished his thoughts. "She has brainwashed a bunch of reserve course students. You're gonna need to be careful when you're gonna look for her. She's quilty. Now then, I'll be going. Don't follow me."

He stood up abruptly without meeting Munakata's eyes. He knew he was running away from his problems and in turn creating even bigger ones. He gritted his teeth and turned to leave. The action was cut short by a huge weight slamming into him, pushing him back onto the couch. His eyes snapped up to see Munakata pinning him down. His face flushed red at the sudden closeness. His brain couldn't decide if he was in heaven or in hell, but it was probably hell. He looked into the eyes staring him down for the first time that evening. The anger was apparent, but there was something else as well. Hurt?

"Don't just leave like that! Were not done yet!" Munakata's fists tightly grabbed at the fabric of Sakakura's top, pulling up to shake some sense into him. "I'm not talking to you as your boss or your coworker, I'm talking to you as a friend! You don't have to shoulder everything by yourself, I want you to trust me!"

Sakakura's eyes widened. Munakata never mentioned that they were friends. Almost as if the word friend wasn't a part of his vocabulary. Besides it was rare to see him lose his composure. "I do trust you. You're the only person I'm loyal to!"

"Then why won't you tell me?" Munakata's eyes searched the eyes of the man currently beneath him. Sakakura noticed the dark circles framing his eyes. Those were probably there from multiple nights spend finishing work or polishing speeches for meetings. It worried Sakakura. His eyes traveled over other parts of the mans face and stopped at Munakata's lips. They were pressed together to form a thin line. So close yet so far away.

"Well?" 

Sakakura snapped out of his trance. "It's... nevermind." 

Munakata sat back onto the couch and pulled Sakakura up with him. "Did you murder someone?"

"What?! No. Of course not!"

"Then what could be so bad that you don't even want to tell me?"

"Why do you want to know so badly? You'll hate me for it. I'm sure." Sakakura sighed. He really wanted this to be over and forgotten. Unfortunately Munakata could be quite persitent. 

"Then I'll promise I won't judge you. You can trust me." 

It's now or never he thought. "Promise you won't laugh at me or reject me?"

Munakata simply nodded for Sakakura to continue. "I'm into men." He paused. He couldn't look at the other's face. "My dad used to tell me that being gay is wrong. He pushed me to be the manliest I could be. If people found out they wouldn't think of me as the ultimate boxer but as the gay freak. People could start talking and assume that we were together and use that against you to knock you off of your high position. Saying it out loud, it just sounds so stupid and childish. I wish I could just be normal. Then this wouldn't have been an issue. I could have refused Enoshima's offer and let her spread my secret-"

"Juzo." Sakakura looked up and found a small smile on the others lips. "I don't think it would have been so simple. If she saw that she didn't have any power over you she might have hurt you, killed you or even brainwashed you as she did with the reserve students. I think you made the best decision."

"You don't think I'm weird?" 

"No." Silence again. This time more comfortable. He breathed in and out slowly. It went a whole lot better than he had expected. "Was that so bad?"

Munakata's question took him off guard. "Ehm... that wasn't all of it."

"It wasn't?"

"Well you see... I've told you before that I would protect you with my life. I'm serious about that. I am... I am in love with you Munakata Kyosuke." He studied the face of the man in front of him. It didn't give away any emotions. He was used to that. So he waited for the other to take in the words. Although he wanted to run away earlier this evening he decided to stay put. To run away now would only ruin the moment and cause misunderstandings. So he waited patiently. 

"You do? I had no idea... I don't know what to say." Munakata stumbled over his words.

"It's okay. I didn't expect an answer." Sakakura glanced at the clock hanging from the wall. "It's getting late. I should head back home. Don't work up until late."

-

Not long after the both of them set up a plan.

Neither of them could have prodicted the outcome of their actions. While apprehending Enoshima Junko the Future Foundation lost a lot of people to the riots the reserve students caused. As a cherry on top the brainwashed students all committed mass suicide when they finally reached Enoshima.

Munakata's voice rang through the conference room as he went over the events of this horrible day. Sakakura could barely focus on his words. His thoughts were occupied with 'what if' scenarios. Surely he could have done something. It was all his fault things ended up this way. Even Yukizome had been brainwashed and was recieving treatment. It was unknown when she would recover. 

If she would recover.

After the short meeting Munakata stayed behind. Sakakura had his head in his hands and seemed pretty out of it. They hadn't spoken about the late night love confession, but Munakata was determined to change that fact. 

"Don't blame yourself. It could have turned out to be a lot worse if you didn't tell me. You were not the cause. She just saw you a valueable pawn."

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" Sakakura lifted his head to meet the others eyes. 

"Sakakura it is not your fault. She worked together with some people. You were just dragged into this." Munakata walked over to where Sakakura was sitting and sat on the edge of the table next to him. Munakata moved his hand to rest on top of the other man's head and began stroking his hair. The payoff was an immitiatly bright red Sakakura.   
"Stop it. What if somebody walks in on us?" Sakakura breathed without making a move to stop him. Gaining a chuckle from Munakata. 

"You make it sound like we're doing something far more inappropriate. If someone asks, I'm just getting some fluff out of your hair." 

That seemed to calm down Sakakura enough. "Why are you doing all this anyways?"

"I've thought about what you said and I think I know my answer." Sakakura's body tensed up again as if he was ready to get rejected. "Sakakura Juzo. Let's go on a date once I finish my paperwork."

If Sakakura was red before, he was now an impressive shade of burgundy. He could only nod as an answer. For such a large impressive man he sure was embarrassed fast. 

"Then, it's a plan." Munakata said before leaning down to press a quick kiss to Sakakura's lips.


End file.
